kuroususlairfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank
Tank Adam Dejon was originally created by an older IAm as a source of mindfuckery. Later on, though, his character was fleshed out some more. Basic information Tank is a 14 year old Chimera Lab clone. One of several, he was hyper aged and had everything including knowledge fed to his brain inside of a giant pod, which is the reason why he has his current features. His physical appearance is that of the Mother 3 NPC character Fuel. He wears a white shirt with long blue sleeves and a collar, his hair is black, and his shorts are too, with a blue rim around each of the leg holes. A unique trait that became very dominant in later RPs was what Tank called his "Super Form", otherwise known as overPHASE. (Tank attributes his character's Saiyan appearance in this form to a fighting anime parody.) There are 3 stages to Tank's Phase levels, each one growing progressively in power. He is a skilled PSI user and shape shifter as well, and although not the brightest individual at times, he is very protective of the ones he cares about. His OverPhase has been known to cause mental instabilities when angered, as with the other Lab clones. OverPhase has also been reputed as highly dangerous; extended use of this ability can cause skin tissue damage and ripped muscle ligaments. In recent RPs, Tank has become a much more tame character, OverPhasing only when in a desperate situation, and he is known for doing something random only in crazy Roleplaying sessions. Even more recently, his abilities have been toned down considerably. Due to his instability being locked away by a seal, he is now a calm and reasonable character that couldn't hurt anyone if he tried. This decision he made to place a seal on himself was provoked by his violent assault after Vincent had used the crack pairing gun on Kurousu and Ninten, which in turn, brought Dominic into the world, along with him having to suffer because someone else decided to play a joke out of boredom. To this day, Kurousu and Tank still feel bad about what happened. They have a Granddaughter named Cassie ("Kay-See") that has come back from the future in order to be with them and her parents, Fuel and Joseph. Many RolePlayers get the impression that Tank is in fact from the game Left4Dead due to his name. Relationships Tank lives in a location known as The Nowhere Islands in the Sunshine Forest with Lighter and Fuel. His first relationship was Nichol, Thomas' son. After that had failed, Tank and Kurousu fell in love, and Tank even became a cyborg at one point, but then later reacquired his forgotten form-shift ability, which he barely uses. In addition to the above information, Vincent met up with them and they all became best friends, along with other people including Seventy, Majora, Ninten and many others. Later, more additions to the family were added, including Kurousu, Vincent, and a cat named Cody. For a time, Seventy became a dog and hung around as an honorary 7t h member of the family unbeknownst to them. Much further on in the story, their son from the future fought for them, but was killed at the hands of Gage. In short, Tank has had a very long and interesting relationship with his friends. Abilities *Phases I through III (around Phase 2 Tank starts going psychotic, and at Phase 3 his voice gets distorted) *OverPhase (Tank is unimaginably powerful in this state, and prolonged use of this form causes extreme tissue damage and lots of blood loss. His voice is High Octane Nightmare Fuel, and he has been known to completely lose rational thought in this state- this includes but isn't limited to memory loss and heavy fatigue after usage and powering down.) *Graceful Assassin form (Tank's highest possible form. It was so godmoddingly powerful, that it and most of Tank's other abilities had to have a seal placed on it by Orpheus- His anger was what caused these abilities to be so strong, so no anger, no way to activate them, meaning he can only use PSI up to Beta now. Aeon however, made the mistake of removing this seal, and as a result, Tank broke both of Aeon's seals, spiraling into madness and nearly being gone for good had the people involved not decided to let Orphy put the seal back on Tank. It was actually a godmod seal- Tank had become way too OP'd and this was an attempt to make him a more toned down character- it worked considerably well at controlling his mental instability.) *Some PSI moves that can attain Double Omega status, they consume a crapload of PP and leave Tank drained in human form and at half power as a cyborg. *PK Fire (up to gamma) *PK Thunder (Up to Omega) *PK Freeze (up to gamma) *PK Shield (up to alpha, not very strong, except for when Phasing) *PK Offense Up (Up to Omega) Cameo Appearances Tank has made unexpected appearances in the following animes (And for all we know he's probably visiting other universes too): * Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni (episode 5. He appears 3 minutes in at a toy store waiting in line.) * Fate Stay/Night (Shirou looks a hell of a lot like him.) * Pokemon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (Seen holding a Spearow on his arm as he sits down.)